¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?
by Kamii W
Summary: No puedes sufrir un amor por siempre, y sé que en donde quiera que este tu mama te sonríe y quiere que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz. Summary completo adentro. Para el Contest: S.L.N. Pasen! :D
1. ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?

**Como menciono en mi pagina este es mi "nuevo comienzo" me anime mucho con este contest y estuve toda la noche trabajando en el. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews. **

**La url del contest (.net/u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad) sin espacios, por si quieren leer las demás historias que están participando junto a la mía y que gane el mejor ^**

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_Titulo: ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?_

_Penname: Kamii W_

_Summary: -__No puedes sufrir un amor por siempre, y sé que en donde quiera que este tu mama te sonríe y quiere que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz. No olvides que puedes ser tan feliz como tú misma te lo permitas__. __¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? Seis palabras que pueden llegar a cambiar tu vida y llenar el día que menos te esperabas de luz._

_Pareja a Trabajar: Edward/Bella_

_Número de palabras: 6.964_

_Imagen utilizada: Imagen #18 (Primer año)_

_Canción utilizada: Shake up christmas-Train_

_Frase utilizada: ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad__?_

Víspera de navidad… aquella época desastrosa que me había arrebatado todo rastro de felicidad. Navidad. Esa época en la que todo el mundo iba de aquí para allá con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, con su familia y su gran amor… gran amor. Para esta época volvía a sonar como una estúpida resentida, pero después de tanto dolor era imposible no estar resentida con la vida.

¿Navidad? ¿La época más feliz del año? No para mí, no desde que tan joven el único regalo que realmente podía apreciar era poder pasar de largo toda la noche, no abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente o quizá hasta la vida siguiente, pero no quería sonar demasiado suicida. Nunca pasaba, ya que mil recuerdos se encargaban de atormentarme desde el primer segundo de la madrugada de aquel horrible día.

**Flashback**.

_-Mama ¡por favor! ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme ir con él? Es un maldito fin de semana.- dije cruzando los brazos enfrente de mi pecho mientras aventaba la puerta del auto, ella negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del piloto._

_-¡En primer lugar no te dejare irte de viaje con tu novio! Isabella tienes quince años, ¿en verdad crees que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras con tu vida? Y en segundo lugar la navidad es una época para pasarla en familia, y que yo sepa aún vives bajo mi techo, bajo mis reglas, y Jacob y tu aún no están casados. ¡Por dios una relación de tres meses no es suficientemente estable! ¡Y tienes quince años!- grito, con eso último dando por concluida la conversación._

_-Desearía poder largarme sola y no necesitar nada de ustedes, desearía no tener que volver a verte a ti o a Charlie, esto es ridículo. ¡Quiero ir con Jacob!- dije haciendo algo así como una pataleta de quinceañera, muy ridículo._

_-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, lamento que te hayan tocado los padres equivocados!- dijo y pude ver en sus ojos el dolor que mis palabras le habían ocasionado._

**Fin del flashback.**

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando apartar los recuerdos… Nunca debí haberle dicho que quería que desapareciera, que no quería volver a verla. No lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido lo que vendría después… no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido lo reales que se tornarían mis palabras.

Pero no quería pensar, quería que este día acabara. Todos a mí alrededor reían y cantaban, todos a mí alrededor eran felices, yo no podía serlo… Nunca podría teniendo que cargar con la culpa de lo que había dicho, todo era mi culpa. Yo no debí haber hecho lo que hice, no debí haber siquiera pensado en herir a mi madre de esa forma. Cada día me culparía por lo que había pasado, vivía encerrada en mi propio dolor, fingiendo una sonrisa cada vez que podía. Hay heridas que el tiempo no cierra y hay culpas contra las que nadie puede combatir, una carga como esta me pesaría toda la vida, era mi culpa que hubiera muerto … Y diez años después aún seguía preguntándome porque no me había marchado con ella. ¿Por qué sobreviví a esto? Supongo que la muerte no era castigo suficiente para mí, tenía que vivir con este dolor por el resto de mis días para pagar por aquellas sucias palabras que habían hecho que mi madre girara el auto con tal fuerza…

**Flashback**

_-Esto es ridículo. Tu quieres hacerme la vida imposible ¿es eso? Quieres arruinar la relación que tengo con el único hombre que podre amar ¿verdad? ¡Ese es tu propósito! ¿tanto me odias que no puedes tenerme tan solo un segundo feliz?- dije ya roja de la ira, tenía que hacer lo que fuera, usar toda esa psicología barata que te vendían para que hicieras justo lo que ellos quisieran, eso haría… hacerla sentir como lo que era, una gran porquería por no dejarme vivir mi vida. Y después los padres se quejan de porque sus hijos se suicidan…- Ya entendí que me odias, pero ¿no puedes solo dejarme en paz? No tengo miedo a acabar con todo, me canse de toda esta mierda y de vivir encerrada en tu mundo de increíble perfección, ¡discúlpame por no ser la hija perfecta! Por no ser lo que quieres que sea, con Jake es diferente, con el puedo ser yo… Y simplemente tú estas tan amargada y resentida porque aburres tanto que Phil tuvo que acostarse con otra y luego encontrar una excusa para dejarte.- dije resoplando. Mi madre no decía nada, se le escapaba una que otra lagrima de vez en cuando._

_-¿Puedes parar Isabella? ¿Todo esto por un chico? Sé que no somos una familia del otro mundo, pero quiero tantas cosas para ti Isabella… ¡no un chico que no hace algo más que beber! ¡Tan solo tiene dieciséis!- respondió mi mama, no estaba siendo ofensiva pero tampoco estaba dando su brazo a torcer respecto al viaje con Jake._

_-¡¿Por qué no detienes ya toda esta mierda?- dije quitándole el seguro a la puerta y abriéndola un poco.- me lanzaré te lo juro por dios.- en ese momento todo ocurrió muy rápido, mi madre freno demasiado rápido y el auto dio un giro que nunca imagine que podía dar, se escucho el fuerte chirrido de las llantas y un estallido, el auto se freno de repente. Mi madre estaba agarrada al manubrio con fuerza cuando el auto empezó a resbalar, la puerta del copiloto, donde yo me encontraba fue arrancada por un árbol y el auto cada vez iba bajando más rápido. No sé cómo pero hice suficiente presión sobre el cinturón que acabe soltándolo.- ¡Mama!- fue lo último que pude decirle antes de salir despedida por la puerta, fui dando botes hasta caer junto a un árbol golpeándome la cabeza. Me voltee, el auto ya había parado y estaba estrellado contra una árbol, me levante corriendo ignorando totalmente el dolor en mis costillas…- ¿Mama?- la ventana de su lado estaba totalmente rota, pero por la película de seguridad los vidrios no se movían de su sitio, su puerta tenía seguro por lo que corrí hasta el otro lado del auto y la vi, el árbol había roto el cristal de adelante y estaba astillando la mitad de su cuerpo, no había lugar por donde entrar. Salí corriendo de allí hacía la carretera, ningún auto pasaba. ¡Por dios era navidad! ¡Por supuesto que ningún auto iba a pasar! Todos debían estar en sus casas siendo muy felices, nadie tendría tiempo de pasar por aquí. _

_Volví hasta donde estaba el auto, y llore… llore por ser tan estúpida y cruel, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice y no hubiera amenazado con lanzarme por la puerta aún estaría con vida, mi madre era lo único que tenía, lo único… la única familia que me quedaba era ella. Charlie no contaba como familia, íbamos a visitarlo una vez al año… en navidad._

**Fin del flashback**

Navidad… no podía conducir mas, las lágrimas empañaban totalmente mis ojos y no me permitían ver absolutamente nada. Me estacione en alguna parte y estrelle mi cabeza contra el manubrio haciéndolo sonar, seguí llorando… aquellas lagrimas saladas que se habían convertido en mis mejores amigas, mi única compañía, mi único consuelo… no creía en nada, ni en nadie. Después del accidente solo Jake pudo sacarme de tan amarga pesadilla.

**Flashback**

_-Vamos Bells, tienes que comer algo.- dijo poniéndome un plato de huevos con tocino. Hoy mi madre cumplía tres años de fallecida, y cada día sufría su muerte aún más. Supongo que gracias a Jake seguía con vida, el se encargaba de alimentarme, de ayudarme a dormir, de hacer las cosas bien cada mañana. Me llevaba y me recogía de la facultad cada día, me ayudaba con mis deberes incluso cuando tenía los suyos para mantener, incluso cuando él estaba estudiando admistración de empresas y yo medios audiovisuales y fotografía, me atrevía a decir que sabía casi tanto de fotografía como yo. Me había ido a vivir con él y su familia desde que mi mama falleció, ya que me resignaba totalmente a tener que ver algo con Charlie nuevamente. Cuando nos graduamos rentamos un apartamento juntos cerca a la universidad de Seattle, llevábamos tres años viviendo juntos también. _

_Creo que cada día estaba mejor, el me había dado mi tiempo y mi espacio y me había ayudado a sanar. Era como mi sol personal… únicamente él era el que mantenía mis pies sobre la tierra, había construido mi vida a su alrededor y no conocía a nadie más que él, no me atrevía a hablar mucho con las personas de la facultad incluso cuando fui una de las chicas más solicitadas y sociables en el instituto, no quería abrirme a nadie más que Jacob, el era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir consciente._

**Fin del flashback.**

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y camine hasta la tienda, básicamente estaba arrastrando mis pies. Compre dos botellas de vodka, las pague y volví a mi auto. Conduje hasta mi departamento que quedaba tan solo a unas cuadras mas… haría lo de todos los años desde que lo perdí, embriagarme hasta olvidarme incluso de mi nombre. Entre al departamento y me acosté en el mueble, puse algo de música y abrí la primera botella, esto era ridículo, pero era esto o tomarme una gran cantidad de pastillas para olvidarme de todo, realmente prefería él ardor en mi garganta. Cada año Jake y yo hacíamos lo mismo… tomar vino toda la noche, comer algunos bocadillos, ver alguna película… lo único que había cambiado era que ya no estaba él, y sin él no me apetecía comer absolutamente nada.

**Flashback**

_-¡Jake estoy aquí!- grite abriendo la puerta, estaba cargada de bolsas para empezar a preparar la cena de esta noche. Entre a la cocina y lo deje todo allí, escuche algo de movimiento en la habitación por lo que supuse que estaba despierto, entre allí y todo estaba oscuro, las sabanas estaban por todas partes. Me reí, Jake siempre se movía tanto al dormir, seguramente estaba tomando una siesta… anticipando que esta noche su regalo de navidad no lo dejaría dormir._

_Entre en el baño y allí estaba él con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y algunas gotas de agua cayéndole en la cara._

_-¿No me esperaste para la ducha?- dije haciendo un puchero y acercándome para besarlo, el se rio contra mis labios y se encogió de hombros.- te dejo vestirte, voy a comenzar a preparar la cena.- abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo que me encontré no fue nada agradable._

_-Bella yo…- dijo Jake tomándome por los hombros. Allí estaba esa chica intentando apuntar su brasier, también estaba mojada e intentaba cubrirse al máximo con la camisa que había encontrado en el suelo. Su piel era morena, era alta y tenía unas piernas de infarto, su cabello totalmente liso estaba un poco alborotado… seguramente porque se encontraba demasiado agitada. Esa chica era justamente mi polo opuesto._

_-Esto es ridículo.- dije mientras salía corriendo de allí. Seis años viviendo con él para darme cuenta que me estaba engañando… ¿esto era un chiste verdad? Tome el auto y salí huyendo de allí. Maneje por días hasta que pude desaparecerme del estado, vacié el tanque varias veces y llegue hasta Nueva York, justo al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba cuando todo comenzó._

_Varias noches las pase en el auto, dormía allí, comía una sola vez al día para rendir el poco dinero que me quedaba. Allí conocí a Alice, una chica que trabajaba en el periódico de sus padres a unas cuadras de aquí y siempre me veía estacionada en el mismo sitio, cada día, llorando como si tuviera serías intenciones de crear un rio a mí alrededor. _

**Fin del flashback.**

Ella fue la única que me ofreció ayuda, la única que estuvo allí siempre. A partir de ese momento ella se convirtió en mi familia y en todo lo que conocía. Le conté mis problemas e incluso sin conocerme me dio su hombro para poder llorar, me ofreció ayuda aunque al principio estuve algo reacia a aceptarla, ¿quien en sus cinco sentidos ayudaba a una loca que no hacía nada más que llorar? Con el tiempo me demostró sus buenas intenciones, e incluso me dio trabajo en el periódico del que sus padres eran dueños, estuve trabajando allí editando y tomando fotografías que era para lo que era buena, viví con Alice hasta que conseguí suficiente dinero para comprar este departamento, que era mi único refugio.

Le di otro trago a la botella... Ay Alice, ella siempre estaba allí, pero sabía que para esta época no era bueno sacarme de mis casillas, lo cual era una muy inteligente decisión, de vez en cuando hacía bromas con cosas como "aquí viene el grinch" y me sacaba una sonrisa que no duraba mucho tiempo, ella sabía que era mi persona favorita en el mundo y a la única que le aceptaba bromas respecto a mi odio hacia esta fecha. Y como si la hubiera invocado alguien empezó a golpear fervientemente mi puerta.

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta o te juro que la tirare abajo Isabella Swan! Esta vez no voy a dejar que te hundas tu sola.- arrastre mis pies nuevamente hasta la puerta y le abrí tirándome en el suelo que quedaba allí, Alice era la única persona que tenía permitido verme en este estado tan miserable... si, miserable era justo la palabra indicada.- Por dios Bella, no te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche no voy a permitirlo.- dijo halándome de la camisa para levantarme, intente hacerlo pero casi me caigo significado de que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en mis venas. Me reí, cosa que hizo que Alice tomara la botella y la regara toda en el lavaplatos de la cocina.

-¡Hey! Que a ti te sobre el dinero no significa que yo no tenga que pagar por eso.- dije sentándome en la silla que se encontraba más cerca.

-Por favor Bella, se que tu vida ha tenido más problemas que la de cualquier otro ser humano posible. Pero en verdad es que no eres tan estúpida como para seguir con esta fastidiosa rutina de "Soy Bella y me quiero morir" cada vez que pasas por estas fechas, es horrible verte así. Juro que en los últimos tres años no he podido pasar una navidad tranquila por estar pensando en tu salud mental o en el simple hecho de que sigas con vida para el día siguiente.- Alice era muy sincera, sin importar si tenía que herir a alguien para decir lo que pensaba, ella siempre lo hacía. Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría y una pizca de sal en las heridas.- Y no te atrevas a decirme que no entiendo porque si no entendiera no estaría aquí parada intentando hacerte entrar en razón, así que vamos, es hora de dejar tanta ridiculez y poner la frente en alto. Todos cometemos errores.- Claro... y ella era tan perfecta que estaba aquí intentando sacarme del infierno en... ¿Navidad?

-Alice tu deberías estar cenando con tus padres, no aquí consolando a tu estúpida amiga suicida.- dije en un susurro.

-Es justamente por eso que estoy aquí, mis padres saben que pasas sola cada navidad y sabes todo lo que te quieren. Me pidieron que te llevara a pasar navidad con ellos, haces parte de la familia, Bella. Eres como mi hermana, por lo tanto eres como hija de Esme y Carlisle.- dijo sonriéndome y abrazándome, me hizo sonreír, era verdad, Esme siempre había sido tan maternal conmigo, me recordaba a mi madre cada vez que decía "usa protector solar" o "abrígate bien" hace mucho nadie estaba tan pendiente de mi como Esme había estado en los últimos años.- Y precisamente como eres parte de la familia debes conocer a mi hermano, ¿acaso olvidaste que hoy llego de Londres?- dijo levantándome las cejas sugestivamente.

Edward Cullen, el médico más codiciado de todo el globo terráqueo. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Si decidiera ir... que no he decidido aún, igual no tengo nada para ponerme. Sabes que no tengo vestidos nuevos para esta memorable ocasión.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, ese fue mi error.

-No seas ridícula que sabes bien que siempre estoy preparada para todo.- se fue a la puerta y me entrego una bolsa y una caja de zapatos. Abrí la bolsa que contenía un muy bonito vestido de pliegues de color azul rey, Alice siempre decía que ese color hacia que mis ojos resaltaran al igual que el pálido de mi piel, y unos tacones de unas tres pulgadas. Últimamente Alice me obligaba mucho a usar tacones, por lo que no suponía que estos fueran a representar un reto mortal para mí. – Y respecto a esos ojos hinchados, no hay nada que el maquillaje no pueda hacer así que no me saques excusas. Ve a cambiarte.

-Alice no he dicho que si.- dije mirándola con algo de pánico.

-Claro que sí. Acabas de hacerlo.- me empujo hasta mi cuarto mientras abría su bolso y sacaba bastante maquillaje, me puse el vestido y deje los tacones para lo último, no quería cansarme antes de tiempo.- Vamos a hacer esto sencillo y rápido, nos están esperando.- dijo poniendo algo de base y corrector de ojeras bajo mis ojos, luego algo de iluminador y brillo labial, hizo una trenza despeinada hacia un lado de mi cabello y puso un pequeño moño azul al final. Tenía todo planeado, como siempre.

Condujo hasta su casa, yo aún no me aprendía muy bien la ruta camino a la casa de los Cullen, nunca salía de Nueva York y su casa quedaba a las afueras. Nos demoramos como una media hora en llegar hasta allí. Cuando llegamos a la entrada todo estaba perfectamente decorado con muchas luces de varios colores, había renos que movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, y varios letreros que decían "feliz navidad" claro... "Feliz", mis pensamientos respecto a esta fecha siempre eran algo crueles para ser ciertos.

-No actúes como una "emo"- dijo Alice. Me encogí de hombros.

La casa de los Cullen era tan amplia, era todo un palacio. El noventa por ciento era cristal e inmensos ventanales, por lo que desde afuera se veía la cantidad de luces que había adentro, entramos y en la sala había un gran árbol lleno de más luces y peloticas de plástico rojo con una gran estrella en la punta. Tan tradicional. Suspire.

-¡Carlisle, Esme! ¡Chicos! ¡Bella esta aquí!- grito Alice y subió corriendo, me senté en uno de los muebles que había en la sala. Esme me abrazo por detrás a lo que no pude hacer más que sonreír y corresponder, salude a todos los demás chicos como si nada, aunque ellos notaban que algo no se encontraba en orden, después de todo y aunque el maquillaje hiciera milagros había algo que no podía hacer... y era reemplazar la tristeza que mis ojos reflejaban. Hasta que lo vi a él, estaba parado junto a la escalera contemplando la escena, me regalo una sonrisa que yo correspondí y bajo las escaleras. Tenía un andar tan relajado, pero a la vez parecía como si estuviera modelando en medio de una pasarela para lucirse delante de todo el mundo.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Isabella Swan...- dijo besando mi mejilla, un cosquilleo reemplazo su toque en cuando se alejo.

-¿Famosa?- pregunte, mi voz temblaba un poco.

-Sí, Alice... y de hecho todos hablan mucho de ti por aquí. Creo que se preocupan más por ti que por su propio hijo.- dijo riendo, su sonrisa era armónica, todo el mundo parecía en calma si él seguía riendo.

-Ahh...- estaba actuando como una estúpida, totalmente. Como si nunca hubiera intercambiado palabras con un hombre antes.

-Bueno, es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, disculpa la indecencia.- dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes por nada, estás en tu casa, ¿qué modales puedo pedirle al consentido de Esme?- dije actuando relajada por primera vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Bella tiene razón.- dijo Emmett que me levanto en el aire abrazándome, dándome una vuelta y luego dejándome en el suelo de nuevo. No pude evitar reírme, Emmett era siempre tan cariñoso.

-Bueno, la cena esta casi lista. Chicos pueden ir pasando a la mesa.- como si estuviera allí desde siempre fui junto a las chicas a la cocina para terminar de ayudar a Esme a servir la cena, me encargue de la ensalada y de poner algo de salsa de soya para darle un toque especial al plato. Fuimos poniendo todo en la mesa, y los chicos parecía que babeaban sobre su plato. Nos sentamos todos y Esme y Carlisle dieron algunas palabras de agradecimiento a todos los presentes, mencionándome como si hubiera pertenecido a este lugar toda mi vida, se sentía bien saber que por primera vez eras bienvenida en algún lugar.

-Esto es nuevo.- susurre para mí misma.

-¿Qué cosa es nueva?- pregunto Edward que estaba justo al lado mío, realmente la curiosidad le nublaba el semblante.

-Compartir una cena navideña y sentirme tan cómoda.- no sabía porque respondía como si confiara en el, conocía al hombre hace diez minutos y ya estaba actuando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que eso sea nuevo? Me refiero a que esta época es...- no completo la frase, quizá no estaba seguro de como continuar.

-La época más feliz y pacifica del año...- complete su frase, el asintió con algo de pesar en los ojos.- para mí no, y es... complicado.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, como restándole importancia.

-Sea lo que sea que te tiene así es suficientemente importante, ¿sabes? Entre más te lo guardes mas va a doler, yo sé porque te lo digo. Si quieres podemos hablar después.- dijo sonriendo y pasando los brazos alrededor de mis hombros dándome un apretón, asentí. Con él me sentía bien, como si por fin estuviera en casa. Negué con la cabeza, que estúpido era todo esto. Comimos y charlamos de todo un poco, me sentía mal porque no habrían regalos de mi parte para nadie bajo el árbol para medianoche... pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo había recibido la invitación hasta hace una hora y no era mi costumbre comprar regalos de navidad.

-Hey Grinch, ¿qué piensas?- dijo Alice aplaudiendo frente a mis ojos.

-Realmente no quiero que mi animo arruine su fiesta.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, era la verdad.

-No seas boba, si temiera que fueras a arruinar la velada no te habría traído... creo que tengo la cura perfecta para ti.- dijo lleno a su lugar nuevamente y levantando la copa con champaña burbujeante.- Quiero proponer un brindis.- dijo Alice, ay no.

Todos los Cullen estaban atentos a las palabras de Alice y levantaron sus copas, no tuve más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

-Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que está sentado en esta mesa, porque día a día hacen de mi vida algo increíblemente dulce, hacen que cada momento sea perfecto. Iluminan mis días, y por eso puedo llamarlos mi familia, porque siempre están ahí en las buenas y en las malas, me reprenden y me aconsejan, me enseñan a actuar bien. Gracias a dios tengo los mejores padres del mundo, y a los mejores hermanos del mundo. Tengo al mejor novio del mundo y a la mejor cuñada del mundo. Somos una familia única y unida... por eso quiero darle la bienvenida a mi nueva hermana que hoy nos acompaña. La sangre no importa, lo que importa es el corazón.- Alice me sonrió y una lagrima se me escapo.

-Salud.- dijeron en coro todos, yo no dije nada porque no estaba segura de mi voz, simplemente me sonreí agradeciéndole en silencio lo que había hecho por mí, ella sabía mi temor respecto a la familia, no quería hacerle daño a nadie ni afligir los sentimientos de nadie, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo con que fuera parte de su familia. Nos abrazamos entre todos y bebimos de nuestras copas.

Después fuimos a la sala, aún eran las diez de la noche por lo que quedaba mucho por hacer. No tenía idea de lo que hacían los Cullen para matar el tiempo, pero por lo menos entre los chistes de Emmett, los golpes que le daba Rose en la cabeza cada vez que se sobrepasaba, los apretones de mano de Edward, las sonrisas de Alice, los gestos consoladores de Jasper y las palabras de Esme y Carlisle por una vez podía afirmar que estaba olvidando mis problemas por un rato.

-Bueno chicos, hora de la tradición Cullen.- dijo Esme abriendo un cajón frente al televisor y sacando una gran cantidad de cables que conecto con maestría en el televisor, puso un cd y nos entrego un micrófono.- Carlisle y yo iremos a hacer el postre, así que disfrútenlo.- dijo sonriéndome.

Rose y Emmett pasaron primero, haciendo una muy graciosa imitación de la canción de Rodolfo el reno.

_Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenía la nariz roja como la grana_

_Y de un brillo singular._

Canto Rosalie haciéndonos carcajear a todos.

_Todos sus compañeros se reían sin parar_

_Y nuestro buen amigo solo y triste se quedo._

Canto Emmet haciendo varios pucheros y muecas como si quisiera llorar. Estaba a punto de partirme de la risa por verlo así. Quien se iba a imaginar al grandote de la familia protagonizando a el Reno Rodolfo.

_Pero navidad llego y Santa Claus bajo y a Rodolfo lo eligió_

_Por su singular nariz._

Cantaron juntos, sabía que tenía tiempo sin reírme así, ver a Emmett contonear las caderas cuando Rosalie cantaba _"Vámonos Rodolfo que ya llega navidad" _Edward también estaba muriendo lentamente de risa, ¿alguien estaba grabando esto?

-Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?- dijo Emmett, Alice de un salto llego y le quito el micrófono, escogió una canción de la lista, así seguimos por un tiempo, yo era la única que no se animaba a levantarse a cantar, incluso Edward canto junto con su hermana dos villancicos. Yo simplemente no me animaba, ya que lo último que recordaba de la navidad era que cuando era pequeña mi mama siempre me cantaba villancicos para poder dormir para la mañana siguiente abrir los regalos. Se me escapo una lagrima que no paso desapercibida.

-Vamos afuera.- Edward en toda la confianza del mundo me tomo de la mano y me impulso a salir al porche, me abrase a mis piernas y empecé a llorar, no sabía porque lloraba si todo iba tan bien.- ¿Qué ocurre? Tenía entendido que no era bien visto que los ángeles lloraran.- me sonreí entre lagrimas, el me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

-¿Porque actúas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida?- pregunte, efectos del alcohol tardíos.

-Porque siento que es lo correcto. No sé porque siento como si realmente te conociera de toda la vida... ahora, ¿qué pasa?- tenía aquel nudo en la garganta que solo podía desatar llorando por horas, no estaba segura de mi voz y tampoco quería sonar como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche. Tome aire varias veces, y hasta que me sentí segura de mi misma empecé a hablar. Le conté todo, desde el comienzo de mi relación con Jacob y como eso arruino la relación con mi madre, ella no estaba de acuerdo, después mi berrinche por no poder salir con El ese fin de semana y el accidente, le conté como había dejado a mi mama morir por un berrinche. En ese momento empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, el solo susurraba palabras de ánimo y me daba besos en diferentes partes de la cara y la cabeza... en todos lugares excepto en los labios. Me obligaba a mi misma a respirar y seguir con mi trágico relato ya que a medida que avanzaba sentía como si estuviera desatando ese nudo en mi interior.

-Edward... yo no sé porque hago esto. Pero todo es mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan agresiva...- el me abrazo nuevamente.

-No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa. Las cosas siempre ocurren por algo, todos cometemos errores y no puedes estar flajelandote toda tu vida por ello ¿sabes?- me sonrió intentando darme animo.- yo huí de aquí cuando me entere que mi novia me engañaba, me aleje de todo, de mis padres, de mis hermanos. Siempre me culpe porque creí que era mi culpa haber mandado al demonio mi relación con Tanya, después ella fue a verme a Londres porque quería arreglarlo todo y pedirme perdón. Para mí era demasiado tarde y la mande a la mierda. Después de eso ella falleció, murió atropellada por un auto. No di señales de vida hasta hace dos años, estuve solo en Londres intentando hacer de mi vida algo menos trágico.

-No fue tu culpa.- dije en un susurro.

-Así como tampoco la tuya. No puedes sufrir un amor por siempre, y sé que en donde quiera que este tu mama te sonríe y quiere que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz. No olvides que puedes ser tan feliz como tú misma te lo permitas.- dijo dándome un apretón de manos nuevamente, yo asentí. El tenía razón, durante los últimos años lo único que había hecho era culparme a mi misma por haber hecho lo que hice y acabando lentamente con todo, no podía depender de nadie y tampoco me estaba haciendo las cosas más sencillas. No estaba dispuesta a cambiar nada de mi vida ni hacer algo para mejorar pero siempre me quejaba, y eso era lo que necesitaba cambiar. Tenía que estar dispuesta a hacer algo por mí, a salir de este agujero en el que me había metido. No podía vivir toda mi vida resignada a ser una alcohólica fotógrafa demente que se fundía en una o dos botellas de vodka cada vez que sus recuerdos la perseguían, después de todo la vida está formada por experiencias y recuerdos y yo no podía actuar como una fugitiva a ellos, pero cada quien decide como sus memorias lo afectan, no podía seguir estancada en el mismo sitio.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y lo mire a los ojos. ¿Como en tan poco tiempo el me había ayudado a darme cuenta de tantas cosas? Era increíble conocer a alguien y tener el remoto pensamiento de que habías encontrado a la persona con la que querías compartir el resto de tus sonrisas y suspiros. Realmente un sentimiento extraño. Yo no creía en los amores a primera vista, o en los cuentos de hadas que siempre tienen un final feliz, no creía en nada de eso... pero quizá el amor existía en alguna parte, y algunas personas simplemente estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Edward me ayudo a levantarme y me tomo de la mano.

-¿Mejor?- dijo sonriéndome. El era todas sonrisas.

-Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias a ti.- me sonroje levemente y el acaricio mis mejillas haciendo que el sonrojo subiera unos cuantos tonos, tome algo de aire y entramos a la casa.

-Gracias a dios, ya empezaba a preocuparme. Pero definitivamente necesitabas esa conversación ¿verdad?- me dijo Alice al oído cuando entrabamos.

-Tú siempre lo sabes todo duende.- dije riéndome, una sonrisa natural... no tuve que forzar nada. Eso era un gran paso.

Edward pasó al frente y me hizo señas de que fuera con él, tomo el micrófono y paso por una gran lista de canciones, escogió una... Shake Up Christmas de Train, había escuchado al hombre un par de veces y no hacía música para nada mala. Esta canción era animada. Edward empezó a cantar haciendo tonos extraños que definitivamente me sacaron más de una sonrisa. Me paso el microfono y tomé algo de aire.

_Once upon a time in a town like this a little girl made a great big wish_

_To fill the world full of happiness and be on Santa's magic list_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness _

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness… Come on you all _

_Is Christmas time!_

Le di el micrófono a Edward para que cantara la siguiente parte, estaba roja como un tomate y todos los demás aplaudían como si realmente tuviera experiencia haciendo esto.

_At the same time miles away a little boy made a wish that day_

_That the world would be okay and Santa Claus would hear him say:_

"_I got dreams and I got love, I got my feet on the ground and family above"_

_Can you send me some happiness with my best to the rest of the people of the east and the west?_

_And maybe every once in a while You'll give my grandma a reason to smile_

_This season of smile, It's cold but it we'll be freezing in style_

Edward canto esa parte mirándome directamente a los ojos, haciéndome coger mucha confianza para guiñarle el ojo y reírme otro tanto más.

_Let me meet a girl one day that want to spread some love this way_

_We can let our souls run free and she can open some happiness with me_

Me dio el micrófono para que siguiera, ¿no había otro por ahí? Estaba cogiendo confianza por lo que incluso baile un poco mientras cantaba.

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness, wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on you all its Christmas time..._

_I know you're out there, I hear you reindeer, I see the snow where your boots have been_

_I'm gonna show them someday we'll know them_

_Then love will grow and believe again._

Los demás aplaudieron y Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar.

Cantamos otras canciones más entre todos, y acabamos entre muchas más risas. Nunca había pasado una noche, o más bien una navidad tan feliz. Me sentía completa. Comimos el postre entre mas y mas risas, salimos a tomar un poco de vino a la terraza y para la medianoche los chicos se fueron a dormir, prometí que me quedaría en la habitación de invitados para abrir los regalos mañana por la mañana. La realidad era que no tenía sueño por lo que me quede en la sala ayudándole a Edward a recoger un poco el desorden que había quedado.

El alcohol definitivamente afectaba mi coordinación por lo que acabe enredada entre las luces del árbol y me caí, no pude evitar reírme como nunca pero intente contenerme por miedo a despertar a todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa. Edward se rio y se puso a mi lado, lo abrase enredándole las luces por todo el cuerpo, el se rio y beso mi mejilla.

-Espera.- dije tratando de desenredarme un poco las luces para alcanzar mi bolso. Nunca salía de casa sin mi cámara, intente enfocarla lo máximo posible para no romper la extensión, quería que se viera natural no como si hubiera forzado a las luces a enredarse en mi cuerpo. Puse el disparador automático de diez segundos. Algo que debía hacer era empezar a tomar riesgos por lo que lo tome por sorpresa, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese justo cuando el flash saco la instantánea. Iba a separarme pero él me presiono más hacia el alargando el beso, su lengua delineo con delicadeza mi labio inferior y yo abrí levemente la boca permitiéndole el acceso, era un beso tierno... e hizo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera, hace mucho tiempo no besaba a alguien, para mí un beso realmente valía, no se regalaba. No sabía que sentía por Edward, pero lo sentía... y me deje llevar por el beso, por la sensación de estar tocando las nubes siempre y cuando sus labios estuvieran unidos a los míos. Nos separamos para tomar un respiro, pero no nos separamos totalmente, nuestras frentes seguían juntas y nos estábamos comiendo con la mirada. Me beso nuevamente y no pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios.

-Este es definitivamente...

-El mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida.- dije completando la frase. El se rio y dejo un ligero beso en mis labios nuevamente, intentamos desenredarnos para poder ver la fotografía. Había quedado perfecta.

Toda la madrugada la pasamos en la habitación de invitados, hablando, planeando... nos contamos casi toda nuestra vida. Tomamos algunas fotos, tenía por lo menos unas cien fotos mías con Edward, contemplando la luna, abrazándonos, besándonos... el momento estaba siendo totalmente mágico.

No supimos exactamente qué hora era hasta que empezó a amanecer, nos quedamos contemplándolo hasta que el pequeño terremoto de Alice entro en la habitación.

-¡REGALOS!- grito y salió de allí, Edward se rio y negó con la cabeza. Bajamos tomados de la mano, cosa que no fue sorpresa para ninguno de ellos.

-Bella...-dijo Edward susurrando en mi odio, yo asentí indicándole que siguiera.- ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?

_**Tres años después.**_

_Quiero que sepas que en los últimos tres años de mi vida las cosas han cambiado mucho, yo he cambiado mucho. Se podría decir que soy una persona más feliz, más natural, quizá incluso un poco más espontanea. Edward cambio totalmente mi vida y me enseño a ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, se que si estuvieras aquí realmente te gustaría Edward, es un gran chico, muy dedicado a su familia y a su empleo siempre manteniendo un equilibrio en ambas. Es el hombre perfecto… y justo lo que te hubiera gustado para mí. También debo contarte que esta mañana realmente me sorprendió con un regalo de navidad, me sentí mal por no haber comprado nada para el aún, pero Alice era siempre la que me ayudaba a escoger. ¿Sabes cuál era su regalo? Un anillo de compromiso, hace dos años y medio estamos juntos pero siento que ha sido toda la vida, y eso no está nada mal… porque toda mi vida es lo que deseo compartir a su lado. Cuando le dije que yo no tenía regalo para el volvió a repetirme las mismas palabras que me dijo justo el día que nos conocimos, ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? _

_Me gustaría que estuvieras junto a mí en este momento, así puedo compartir contigo tanta alegría, me gustaría que pudieras estar en mi boda, se que Alice hará de ella algo magnifico. También debes saber que me reencontré con hace unos días cuando volví a Forks, el estaba aquí trayéndote flores, cosa que yo no pude hacer hasta ahora y con mucho ánimo de parte de Edward, el es mi polo a tierra. Tengo otra noticia para ti, Charlie ira a nuestra boda y caminara conmigo hacia el altar… tan tradicional. Edward siempre dice que no eres nadie en la vida si no eres tradicional, es algo chapado a la antigua, es todo un caballero. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de él, pareceré una adolescente hormonal enamorada de nuevo, solamente que esta vez vale la pena._

_Mama me haces falta, pero sé que en donde quiera que estas me apoyaras en esta decisión porque esta vez es la correcta… Te amo mama, se que son palabras muy pobres para todo lo que ocasione con mis palabras pero te amo, y me gustaría que pudieras abrazarme y reconfortarme, y que me ayudaras a maquillarme y a peinarme el día de mi matrimonio, aunque sé que Alice probablemente solo te dejaría mirar. Ese es un pequeño resumen de lo que hay en mi vida ahora… descansa mama. Volveré a visitarte pronto._

_Tu hija que siempre te amara, Isabella._

Deje la carta a un lado de su lapida, junto a la primera foto que nos habíamos sacado en navidad hace tres años, en ella se podía ver lo que feliz que era, y quería que mi mama viera lo feliz que él me hacía. Solo esperaba que en alguna parte ella pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando y se enorgulleciera de que por fin hubiera encontrado el tipo de hombre que ella deseaba para mí. Deje la carta junto a la foto, Edward se agacho junto a mí y puso la invitación para nuestro matrimonio, era la primera copia y a ambos nos había parecido un lindo detalle. Ella estaba invitada a pasar con nosotros cada día de nuestras vidas. Puse unas rosas blancas en un jarrón junto a lo que habíamos dejado y Edward me ayudo a levantarme.

-No olvides que donde sea que ella este te sonríe.- yo asentí con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.- Ahora vamos a abrir los regalos.

-Está bien… aunque tú me anticipaste un poco el tuyo.- dije sonriéndole a mi anillo de compromiso.

-Tú me anticipaste el mío hace tres años… no pudiste haberme dado un mejor regalo de navidad.- dijo dejando un beso en mis labios haciéndome sonreír… después de todo el tenía razón, no podía pedir un mejor regalo que compartir cada día que me quedaba de vida a su lado. La navidad me estaba sonriendo y junto a ella todos los recuerdos que me habían hecho más fuerte.- Feliz navidad, Bella.- me sonrió, definitivamente el era todo sonrisas.

-Feliz navidad, Edward.

**Bueno chicos, la url del contest esta al comienzo**

**Aquí les dejo el link de la traducción de Shake Up Christmas de Train que fue la canción que escogí para el fanfic:**

.?letra=1906711 **(sin espacios) ****No es la traducción mas exacta del mundo, pero creo que fue la "menos peor" que encontré.**

**Y el link de la imagen que use: ./6098/6356656203_ (sin espacios)**

**La frase que use fue: ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? De ahí salio toda la idea del fic así que las frases me ayudaron mucho.**

**Sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado, y que me regalen un voto cuando se abran las votaciones!**

**Voy a comenzar a subir London Nights nuevamente, ya que ya esta terminada solo falta pulir algunos detalles.**

**Y aún esta el botoncito verte de allí abajo, dejen Reviews! Me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Besos, Kamii W **


	2. Nota de autor

**_NOTA DE AUTOR:_**

******Hola chics, gracias a todos los que siguieron este OS, cada alerta, cada favorito y por su puesto, cada review**

**me alento a seguir con varias historias que estaran proximamente publicadas en **

**Las votaciones comienzan y en verdad necesito su apoyo, tal y como **

**ha venido siendo,**

**estoy en el grupo número dos, junto con varios OS muy, muy buenos.**

**El link de la votación es el siguiente: (http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad #) (sin espacios) y para mayor facilidad pueden encontrar el link directo de la votación en mi perfil,**

**al igual que las imagenes, canción y frase en las que el OS esta ambientado.**

**Gane o no, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo. En serio, me han sacado muchas sonrisas.**

**Gracias en serio por todos los reviews y todos los comentarios tan bonitos**

**que me hacen por todos los medios,**

**gane o no eso ya es una hermosa recompensa.**

**Y pues, voten por el que mas les guste (Que ojala sea el mio xd)**

**Gracias :D**


End file.
